You Are Mine
by Shessysmistress
Summary: After a night full of masks end up as a night in Chucks bed, Blair has to decide whats more important in her life. Her overpowering want for Chuck? Or her spotless pedigree? It's hard to figure out what to choose when even the closest people in your life have a knife pointed at your back. *Summery RE-Write. NEEDS BETA*
1. You Were Always On My  Mind

**I own nothing of Gossip Girl!**  
><strong>(Though I wish I owned Chuck Bass :D)<strong>  
><strong>So first story I've done for GG. Feed back is greatly encouraged!<strong>

* * *

><p>Blair threw herself face down onto her bed, sighing loudly.<p>

If only he would stay out of my head! She thought with a huff off breath. Hes cocky smile and crazy suits had been driving her crazy for years now, but after last week...well it was to late to cast him from her thoughts.

Burying her head into her pillow, she felt the embarrassment creeping up her neck and bleeding out onto her face. That scene kept running through and through never stopping. Driving her to the point of madness and shame. The feel of his hands. The burning touch of his skin on hers.

_He's Chuck Bass for frickin sakes!_ She silently screamed at her hussy side. However the hussy side didn't want to listen.

_You know you loved it! Everything from his hands to his mouth to the feel of his-_

"Miss Blair! You must get ready for party tonight! And your Mani-pedi is ready downstairs" Dorota, Blair's ever faithful servant, fussed while sweeping into the room carrying a large box. The ballgown inside had been made just for her as was the mask resting on top.

Oh crap! I forgot!

Chuck was throwing his ball at the Empire. Oh course it was going to be something as dirty as a masquerade themed as Light and Dark. He had been planning it for the past two weeks. Randomly throwing the idea into the air while Blair, Serena, and Nate had met him for lunch at the Palace in his Dads Hotel. They had been shocked at the short amount of time, but nothing was ever too much for the great Chuck Bass, Blair thought hatefully.

_He's doing this to torture me. He seriously wants to send me over board._

_Of course you could always send him over the edge first. You did so well at it last week when you had knelt dow-_

_Quiet HUSSY._

"When did I start talking to myself?" Blair mumbled into her pillow, feeling the heat rise again as she smashed her face into her pillows.

"What? I did not hear what you said Miss Blair." Dorota asked while trying to pry the box with the dress open.

"Nothing" Blair said rolling over onto her back, hugging her pillow to her chest. Her ceiling offering no answers to the trouble she had, yet again, gotten herself into. She could always skip the ball. A small part in her screamed in protest at the thought.

"Um Miss Blair?"

"Dorota, I need to have a pity party with myself and you keep interrupting it! Now what for the last time before I deport you to work in Brooklyn?

"Its your dress Miss Blair! Last I remember you had it ordered as white with appropriate collar for girl of your station. This is no good for you to wear!: Dorota exclaimed, holding up a dress far different from what Blair had asked for.

The dress was black. Pure, dirty after dark, black. Sheer was an understatement. And the neck line made Blair gasp. Mostly because there wasn't one. It plunged all the way down looking like it would stop right after her belly button.

"What the hell?" Blair screaming pouncing off her bed, practically taking poor Dorota out in a attempt to snatch it out of her hands. After finally wrestling it from her sturdy maids hands and stomping to her mirror, Blair pulled up short as something struck her memory.

_"I could see you in a little black dress that was cut open all the way down the front. It would make it so much easier to get to these beautiful, perfect, firm brea-"_

Shaking her head firmly, Blair exhaled an angry breath. Spinning fast on her Prada shoes, she stomped back to Dorota. "Go downstairs and call my dress maker! I want to know how this order got changed and just how he did it behind my back! Then I want you to call Serena and tell her to get over here A.S.A.P. Tell her we have a serious problem!"

"He who Miss Blair?" Dorota asked, instantly sensing something was up and her mamma lion side kicked in, flaring in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it! Now out!" Blair yelled pushing her maid towards the door as Dorota dug her heels the whole way.

Finally getting her out the door and still clutching the dress Blair stormed back across the room. Stopping in front of the mirror, she debated tearing the dress the best she could with her hands. But then her hussy side came running back.

_It wouldn't hurt to try it on. Just to see what it looked like. You know you want to._

Finally taking a deep breath for the 5th time, she slowly started unzipping her Escada dress. Just this one time, she thought to herself. As her dress pooled below her she slowly stepped out of it and gently kicked the expensive dress to the side. Slipping the dirty dress up her body, she started to lose herself to the feel of it. The naughtiness that shivered up her spine. Her eyes slowly slide close and she pulled the straps over her thin shoulders. He mind focused far away, stopping on him. The picture played out perfect.

He would walk up behind her, sliding his hands up her arms to her shoulders. He would then pull her back against his as he pressed hot kisses to the nape of her neck. He would slip a hand around front and trail his fingers down the front of her dress in the open slit, past her firm breast, slowly sliding all the way till the fabric started then press his hand flat to her stomach, pushing her more into his body.

Her breath was coming faster as she realized she was trailing her hand down her thoughts path. Jerking her hand away she moaned in frustration.

_Why does he get to me so much?_

Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized she actually looked amazing in the dress. It fit her perfectly. She looked like every mans dark fantasy. Maybe...

* * *

><p>The limo smelled like expensive boozes and even more expensive cologne.<p>

Chuck laid his head back against the seat. She was going to be pissed. He knew it. Had known it when he switched the orders. He had to get under her skin though. He hadn't gotten a rise out of her in a week. Every since that night.

Perfection.  
>That thought kept running through his head. She was sheer perfection. The thought of her made his mouth run dry and cock harden to the point of madness.<p>

He was losing it. He had to have her again.

Now.

Anywhere.

He had fantasied having her on his bed, couch, floor, shower, even bent over his table. Just looking around his limo brought back a full blown hard on. Her scent seemed to be permanently in the leather. He could still see flashes of her head thrown back against it as he worshiped between her thighs and the sight of her hair spread out over the seats as he thrust away in heaven.

God, she was his every thought these days. Chuck Bass. The ice prince billionaire playboy was obsessed with the cities cold hearted princess. But he knew, she was far from cold inside.

No, she was hot. Searing. So wet and hot he couldn't believe it and at times even questioned his memory of how good it was.

He had to have her again. Would have her again. Nate and their past be damned. He had fucked up. Chuck had stepped in. Now he wasn't going to leave.

Nate had approached him today, asking if her thought she was seeing someone else. Chuck had simply shrugged and downed the rest of his scotch. Hoping, more than anything it would sear away the desire and guilt he felt for his best friends high school love. They were beyond high school now though. They were in college. It was past time for Chuck to make his move. He had waited years for her to finally give him the time of day besides disgust and biting remarks.

When he finally had though she had become his. In more ways than he wanted to say out loud or even admit to himself. She had given him her most precious gift. Something no woman ever had before. He had been shocked when he had drove home inside her to find out he was the first. He had always assumed her and Nate had done the dirty long ago. Nate had always been a gentleman so he figured that was why he had never told him. He knew different now. He had been the first.

And he planned to do everything in his power to be her last. She was his.

Watching a blonde bomb shell come running around the corner towards Blair's building, teetering on her heels as she skidded around the corner to race up the steps, he finally sat forward.

_Tonight Blair. You will be mine again._

Glancing down at the devils mask sitting in the seat next to him, he reached up and pushed the button that controlled the glass between him and his driver.

"Drive."

"Where to Mr. Bass?"

"The Empire. I need to start getting ready."

"Yes, Mr. Bass."

_Soon Blair. Soon._

* * *

><p>Serena bust into Blair's room to stop dead as she saw her best friend.<p>

"B! That dress is amazing! You look amazing!" She stumbled out of her mouth.

Blair spun around, still in the dress Chuck had sent. "You don't think I look like a whore?"

"No B, not at all! You look like something straight out of a burlesque show! Where did you find it? You'll be the envy of every guy at the party!" Serena gushed as she ran forward to hug her friend with a huge smile on her face.

"Well I'm not done with it yet. I need to find a slip to go underneath and maybe a light pullover."

"NO! Its amazing just the way it is. It's sheer but not so sheer its slutty. Your stunning. Do you have a mask for it yet?"

"Are you sure? And I have the original mask for the dress I was going to wear. You'd think he would have sent a mask as well since he messed up my order." Blair said as she frowned into the mirror, turning this way and that to see her body.

"He? He who? I'll look in the box in case you missed something." Serena said, eying her friend while she walked back over to the bed to dig around in the beautiful wrapping paper.

"He? I never said he." Blair stated quickly, shooting a quick look at Serena.

"Sure you didn't. Aha! The is a mask in here. There's also a note. Want me to read it to you?" Serena said waving the note around.

"No! I got it. Why don't you go and get changed? I'm sure that hair of yours will take forever to fix. Besides there's still the mani-pedis down stairs. I'll take this off and head down there in a few minutes."

"Yeah yeah. Keep your secrets. You'll end up telling me later anyway." Serena said as she started towards the door. Just before she walked out both of their cells started going off.

Flipping them open at the same time, they both dreaded if the blast would be about them.

_ This just in boys and girls. Looks like our Chuck Bass has found himself a date to his ball tonight. He was seen walking away from a famous dress makers shop today with a big smile on his face. Watch out ladies. This Bass may soon be off the market._  
><em>XOXO Gossip Girl<em>

Startled Serena looked up at Blair. Blair quickly looked away towards the note now sitting on the edge of her bed.

"B do you have something you need to tell me?"

"No not at all. Pure chance happening." Blair said, blushing guilty.

"Yeah I'm not buying that but, when your ready I'm here." Serena said as she turned to walk back out of the room.

Blair slowly started to walk towards the note. Grabbing it with shaking hands she opened it and began to read.

_ For the queen of my dirty thoughts and fantasy's. I'll find you tonight no matter what. Be ready for when I do._  
><em> C.<em>

Swallowing hard, Blair looked over at the mask. _Yes,_ she thought._ Tonight he will find me. But can I resist when he does?_

Grabbing the mask off the bed and putting it with the dress made from wet dreams, she turned to walk out of the bedroom door. Glancing back as she went to turn off the light, she knew. Tonight everything would change. She just had to figure out if it would be good or bad.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOooooooo First chapter down! Been a long time since I've wrote anything at all. Yes it doesn't go exactly like the real story but I like my own little twist. Somethings I've kept the same though. Also I'll be describing her dress more in the next chapter when Chuck sees her at the ball.<strong>  
><strong>Don't forget to leave feed back!<strong>


	2. Devil You Know

** Okay so got some great feedback from everyone and I'm glad you all loved it so far! Remember feed back is greatly encouraged!**

**I own nothing of G.G...sadly...**

* * *

><p>The ball was in full swing.<p>

Ladies were swinging on swings above the bar in scandalous attire while men started in wonder. Girls were slinking around in dresses made from the best of the best. The Empire had been plunged into a fest of carnal delights and a weak light trying to make itself know from the very few who had came in light attire. The devil himself would be proud of the ball Chuck Bass had created.

The lights had all been all but shut off. Candles were everywhere along with red covered lights. Hells lust was everywhere to be seen. Girls in corsets and thigh highs were dancing on small pedestals set up just for them. Black and red proudly proclaimed on each of their bodies. Curtains lined the entire room. Chuck always felt a dark corner in a ball room behind curtains with hundreds of people on the other side, was a huge turn on. Maybe he could drag Blair to one of the Curtains and the candle lite corners they covered.

The ball its self would give Moulan Rouge a run for its money. With the costumes, dancers, masks, dark and dirty things happening everywhere you looked, and Chuck Bass himself as the ring leader. It never stood a chance.

_Neither would she._

Looking down at his watch under his blood red suit, he frowned at the time. She was late. That wasn't like her.

_What if she didn't come?_

_ No!_ He though quickly. _She will come or I will go to her pent house and drag her out by hair silky curls!_

_ Hmm hair pulling. Not a half bad idea._

Looking down at the mask in his hand, his heart constricted as the first thought of doubt began to creep in.

People began to murmur and point towards something happening towards the front of the ball. Chuck, sighing, started to put his mask on. After tying the ribbons behind his head he started to walk towards the front. He really hope security hadn't already needed to be called. The night was still young. Much to early for crashers.

As he began to walk up the steps, he glanced up from the cell phone he was checking. His heart stop.

Standing at the front of the ball was the most beautiful and sexist woman he had ever seen. He knew in a instant who it was.

The dress was black and only came to right below softly rounded cheeks he knew would be perfectly shaped and smooth with pale skin. It had two delicate straps that held the temptation on her body. The front was gauze fabric with lace that border the front cut. The cut alone made fire rush through his body. When he had requested it he never thought it would look this lovely. The cut went all the way down stopping just below her small belly button. There was no way she could be wearing a bra.

Oh yeah fire was eating him alive.

As she turned towards the blonde in a knock out white dress he caught a look at the back. It was corseted down the back made out of a sturdier fabric than the front. Pale skin peaked out between the laces holding it together. Blow the gather waist in the back it started to fall in layers kind of like a train stopping just below her knees. The train was still pulled far enough away from the actual dress that tiny glimpses of smooth rounded flesh could be seen when she walked.

A good five inches below her dress line started her thigh highs. The were sheer and clipped to straps that disappeared beneath her dress. On her dainty feet were black heels covered in lace that were, he guessed, 4 inches.

The mask hiding her face was exquisite. It was fashioned from black wire and lace. The designs swirled and danced across the upper half of her face with lace here and there poking out and wrapping around. Blazing red lips smiled widely as the temptress laughed at something her blonde companion had said.

Chuck quickly started to go up the steps. Just as he was halfway up a hand on his arm stopped his.

"Mr. Bass there has been a fight. We need you to come settle the matter."

"I hired you guys for a reason. Why do I need to come fix this?"

"It involves Congressman Tripp."

Sighing loudly Chuck turned back around to head down the steps.

_Soon Blair. Soon._

* * *

><p><em>That was close<em>. Blair thought as she watched Chuck head back down the steps. She knew it was him. No one else would dare wear a blood red suit like that to his ball. Plus when you threw in the devil mask and the blazing eyes behind it, she knew without a doubt.

Watching him head back down the stairs, she couldn't help but admire the way the custom cut suit fit him. He was temptation and the devil in the flesh. Her down fall. He dark angel.

_Puhlease. You rode that body like you were going to die if you didn't._

_Quiet hussy! _

_Denial! _

As Blair started to head down the steps, people had started to stare. She could see the desire flickering in their eyes. Envy, jealousy, want, and passion was in almost every set of eyes shining through the sea of masks. Blair squirmed slightly. Maybe they were just looking at Serena. Men hit on her everywhere they went. She was like sunshine in a bottle and always happy so it was no big wonder.

Casting her glance sideways, she noticed her friend was looking everywhere. It seemed like she was searching for something. Or someone. She wasn't sure. She would have to question her later about it.

As they reached the bottom of the steps a group of guys came up.

"May I have this dance?" a tall well built guy asked, as he pushed his way to the front of the group. He had on a all black suit with a white tie and well as an all white mask.

Coyly, Blair smiled. This would be the perfect distraction,

"Of course, I would love to." Placing her hand in his she let him lead her out on to the floor.

* * *

><p>Serena watched as her friend was whisked away by the tall handsome man. Well handsome as far as she could tell from his mask.<p>

_Good._ She thought going back to searching the room. _He promised he'd come. What if he didn't?_

Shooting down a few more dance offers she grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it. Setting it down and reaching for another, she started as she heard a voice in her ear.

"Nervous?"

Serena spun around in her white angel/ toga styled dress. "I thought you weren't coming" She hissed silently.

"I promised I would. I always make good on my promises."

Grabbing his hand Serena started to lead him across the ballroom towards one of the curtain covered corners. Pulling back the curtain she pulled up short as they walked in on a couple in a less than graceful embrace.

"Oh jeez I'm sorry." Serena stuttered out as she let go of the curtain.

"Ah, I see why your taking me into the corner. Are we finally going to finish what we started the other night?" He whispered behind her as he rubbed his lips against her ear.

"If you behave till we get somewhere private we might." Serena whispered back as she grabbed his hand and started checking curtained rooms till finally finding an empty one.

Pulling him inside with a small smile playing her lips, she reached up for the clip holding her dress together. He started loosening his tie as he glanced backwards surveying the room, then turned following her inside.

* * *

><p>Blair had not had this much fun in ages. Her dance partner was witty, smart, and a lovely dancer.<p>

Louie he had said his name was. If she wasn't so worried about Chuck though it would have been perfect.

As they were spinning around the floor again she saw something flash red out of the corner of her eye. Looking over as Louie turned her into another spin, she gasped.

There he was. Standing by the bar, leaning and looking at her with that smirk on his face. Her steps faltered.

"Are you okay?" Louie asked, placing a hand underneath her elbow to steady her.

"Yes just light headed all of a sudden."

"Well I have kept you for most of the night now. I do however need to go check with someone on something. I will return shortly though." He stated as he kissed the back of her hand and turned walking towards a serious looking man waiting by the front entrance.

Blair turned back towards the bar but he was gone. Frowning and not trusting him she started to look around for Serena. Shooting down dance offer the whole way, she headed towards one of the curtained walls. Walking close to them she started whispering by each one.

"Serena. Serena. S, where are you?"

A few moans and a few 'go aways' greeted her at each curtained room. Sighing heavily, she turned to walk back towards the dance floor. People we drunk and high everywhere. Spinning, turning, and grinding. Sex was in the air. Everywhere you looked. She wouldn't be surprised if by next month a few girls 'left abroad' for nine months, by the looks of things. Plus the things she heard behind the curtains only reenforced her thoughts on the matter.

As she started to walk away, a hand shot from the curtains. Grabbing her arm and dragging her into the curtained room, Blair began to struggle. As she spun around in the red velvet walls she finally saw he captor.

"Chuck." She let out on a breathless whisper. Her devil. Her tormentor. Her every dark fantasy. He stood there in his mask and suit. The look in his eyes made sure she knew what was coming. She already felt the heat pooling between her legs in answer. He was going to stake her claim.

"Hello to you too, lover. You look lovely. What a stunning dress I would say. Much darker than one I figured you would have picked."

"Well I had a beautiful white one like Serena's but there seemed to have been a mix up at the dress makers."

"Whats a shame. I think this probably suits you a lot better than a false angels dress. This dress shows the little sex kitten I know is in there. Although, now that I see it on you, I'm not sure it was such a great idea."

"And why would that be, Chuck?"

Stalking closer to her, he laid his hand flat against her outer, upper thigh and started to slide it slowly towards her hip bunching the dress up as he went. "Because, it shows more to those other guys than I care for them to see."

Grabbing his hand and pulling it away she hissed.

"I'll show whatever I want." As she went to pull her hand away he trapped it with his and pressed it to his mouth. Nipping lightly on the fleshy part of the palm, then pressing hot kisses to the middle, he sighed into her hand.

Blair tried to catch her breath. Everything in her wanted this. A small part of her however told her to pull back. Snatching her hand back, she tried to rub the burning heat away from her palm.

"Stop it, Chuck. You and I were a one time thing. A 'not even that great' one time thing. I just wore the dress to find a new lover to show me pleasure you couldn't."

Anger and maybe hurt flashed through his eyes. Grabbing her arm roughly, he pulled her flush against his body. Staring deep into her eyes then sliding down when her lips parted he rasped out angrily, "You are mine."

As he said the words he pulled her tighter to him as he pressed his mouth down onto hers.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun," Serena said as she sat up from the lounge couch full of pillows, that she was sure was in every curtained corner, trying to straighten her dress.<p>

"With you it's always fun. However I did want to talk to you about goin-"

"Shhhh," Serena said as she walked toward one of the curtain walls.

"Stop it Chuck- new lover- show pleasure you couldn't."

The words came out muffled through the velvet but Serena knew that voice anywhere. Blair had lied to her. Flat to her face. Serena felt the hurt well up in her. Grabbing her cell she made a small opening into the other room and started to record what was happening.

"You are mine." Chuck said forcefully as his mouth swooped down on Blair's. Quickly pulling back from the opening she typed out the address to send it to.

She had no idea that if she would have recorded long she would have gotten a lot juicier stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>So since I got great reviews I decided to sit down today and pound this out. I did however stop before the goody goody lemony part because I wanted to make sure everyone wanted a lemon. I didn't type Serena's lemon because shes not a part of the main couple. However if there is a big response for one I put one in next time. <strong>

**As for her mystery man you might ask? Well I'd love to hear who you guys think it is!**

**More to come so keep showing your love because it encourages me to update sooner!**

**XOXO**


	3. Behind Closed Curtains

**LEMON 18+**

**(Just giving you a heads up)**

**So, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue with this story due to lack of reviews. However, I thought it through and I don't want to let down the people who had reviewed. So without further wait, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Blair felt the heat flow through her body. To have his lips on hers again was heaven and hell all rolled into one. Fire scorched down her body to settle between her legs. Just a kiss and he made her ache. One touch of his lips and she was ready to panty drop and jump him all in one go. The feeling was maddening.<p>

Chuck moved his mouth over hers. The anger and possessiveness could be felt in every slide of his mouth on hers. His hand slid up her arm to plug into her hair. His mouth attacked hers while his hand controlled the angle. His other hand slid around her waist as his legs started walking her back toward the chaise lounge against the wall.

Blair felt them moving backwards. That small part of her that had told her to pull back before tried to push through again. Blair couldn't fight it this time though. The fire was to much. Chuck was to much.

As the back of her knees hit the lounge, Chuck kept pushing till she was sitting on it while leaning against the back of the one arm. Never breaking the kiss he pulled her right leg up onto his hip to push against the back as he settled between her legs.

_This is going to happen again. _Blair thought as she felt the soft arm pressing against her back and Chucks body weight settling between her legs. The pressure alone almost made her cum then and there. Fighting it back ,she started to try and take control of the kiss. Biting down on his lip hard enough to make him gasp, she saw her chance and attacked his mouth back. Driving her hands into his hair, she encountered the ribbons on his mask. Frustrated she jerk the the bow until it came undone and threw it onto the floor.

Diving her hands back in his hair, she slightly arched her body into his. Chuck responded by grinding his hips back into hers.

He shoved his hands beneath her ass and pulled her tight against his rock hard erection. The friction made them both groan as one hand stayed to grind her against him while the other slid up her back to bring her into a kneeling position over his hips.

Ripping her mask off of her as well, he finally pulled back for air and to look at her face.

_God shes beautiful._ He thought. _And mine. All mine._

Pressing his mouth back into hers with even more fever, if that was even possible, his hands started to pull on the front of her dress. Grabbing each side of the slit down the front of the dress, he pulled it apart with more force than necessary. The slight sound of thread popping could be heard above the heavy breathing and moanings.

Pulling back, Chuck eyes traveled to what he had revealed. _Perfect_ kept running through his head. It was almost to much.

She let her eyes go down to her breast, now standing free and firm for all to see. She felt that she should be ashamed, bu not with him. Not right now. She wanted it just as much as him.

Lowering his head, Chuck made a trail of open mouth kisses down her slim throat, over her collarbone, and down to her left breast. Grabbing it in one hand, he trail his tongue in circles around the hard nipple. It grew even harder, begging for attention. Chuck couldn't resist. His mouth closed over the hard nub. Pressing his tongue flat over it then moving in circles, her moaning reached his ear. He's cock grew harder with every moan.

Shiny white teeth flashed in the light as he took the nub between his teeth and bit softly. She gasp as she pressed his head closer.

Chuck smiled against her breast before sucking it back into his mouth then letting it go with a soft pop before moving on to the next one. The hand that had been grinding her against him slid around the front to her knee. After a few seconds it started to slide up her thigh to the top of her thigh highs. Snapping the garter belt on the way, He couldn't believe that innocent Blair that he had take her virginity only a week before, would be here at his party in the outfit, looking like she had just walked out of his best fantasy.

His hand kept trailing up wards before sliding down the middle to rest palm flat against his heaven. Feeling the moisture already soaking through the wet panties, he snapped.

Chuck pulled away from her breast and grabbed he front of her dress again. He jerked the two edges away from her shoulders, down her arms, and then off her body. Pushing her back onto the lounge, he leaned away from her grabbing the rest of the dress and jerked it down her legs and off her body. Throwing the ruined master piece onto the floor, he felt his breath stop as he drank her in.

Blair's breath left her body as she took in the look on his face. It was like he had just found the holy grail. His eyes trailed up her body to her eyes, lighting her body on fire even more every place they passed. When they met hers, she was slightly scared at what she saw. The raw lust, possessiveness, and burning heat was all she needed to know about how this was about to go. She doubted she would be the same after tonight.

Chuck reached out for her panties and started to rub her again through them. They were soaked. He trailed a single finger beneath them, his knuckle brushing her as he hooked them and pulled them away from her body.

His eyes flashed up to hers. The look almost asking for permission. Blair nodded her head slightly.

Chucks eyes trailed back down. Watching closely he pulled the fabric aside. His eyes slid close almost in pain after just his first glance. She was like a moist flower, opened up just for him.

Holding the panties aside his other hand came up to trail a finger through her delicate folds. Her legs trembled on either side of him. His finger made another pass and that was all it took.

Blair lost all thought as the surprise orgasm rushed through her body. Moans left her mouth as her body bowed toward him. Colors flashed behind her tightly closed eyes.

"No, Blair. I want to see your eyes when you cum for me," Chuck said as he grabbed her jaw and tilted her head back straight at him with the hand that had just sent her to heaven with two strokes.

Blair's eyes shot back open to clash with his. The hunger nearly did her in again.

Chuck, with his eyes never leaving her, slowly lowered his body down the chaise then laid between her legs. Kissing her inner thigh on one side and then the other, he made his way up each of them before pulling her panties aside again. At the first stroke of his tongue, Blair's eyes slide close again.

"Blair!" Chuck stated again, making her eyes shoot open to his. "Keep them open or I'll stop." They both knew it was false. It was way past the stopping time for either of them and they both knew it. Blair obeyed anyway.

Keeping his eyes on hers the whole time he lowered his mouth to her again and she watched as he made another long stroke. She felt light headed. It was erotic to watch him doing something like this to her. His tongue moved over her again and again. The short flicks, the long strokes, and the stabs into her body as if he could make love to her with just his tongue alone, sent her spiraling out of control in only a few minutes. She had to hold her hand over her own mouth to hold back the screams. All the while, she kept her eyes looking into his. Hers almost pleading for mercy from the pleasure that was burning through her whole body.

Chuck couldn't get enough of the honeyed taste that was hers and hers alone. He wanted to bury his face and die from the pleasure he felt as he saw what he was doing to her. She was the most responsive woman he had ever been with. Her eyes could never lie to him. He knew he was turning her world upside down with pleasure. That alone almost made him spill into his expensive suit pants.

Pulling back from her, her got onto his knees and grabbed the top of her panties. _Now_ he though, _I have to have her now. Before I die from waiting_.

"No, wait," Blair said. "I want you to leave them on. Please."

Chuck, shocked with her statement only gave a quick nod as he pulled his suit jacket off. Making fast work of the buttons on his shirt and pants, he was almost undressed when she stopped him with a kiss.

Her hand trailed over the exposed skin from his open shirt, following the trail of hair to the unbuttoned pants. Sliding the zipper down, she dove her hand inside and grasped him. Chucks breath hissed out through his teeth.

Blair felt the power surge in her as she brought the powerful Chuck Bass to the edge with only her hand. Even for her that was a trip.

Chuck couldn't take much more. He grabbed her hand and threw it away from his body before roughly pushing her back against the arm again. He shoved his hips between her thighs and freed himself from his pants the rest of the way. Blair arched up as he pulled her panties to the side so hard they ripped in the crotch area, so much so that they were just a soaked ruined piece of fabric.

Chuck's eyes never left Blair's as he positioned himself at her aching slit. Rubbing himself against her a few times, he watched as she got closer and closer to another orgasm. _Not without me this time_ Chuck thought. With that thought passing through his head he arched back then slammed into her.

Blair's breath whooshed out as Chuck filled her to almost bursting. It was to much after him rubbing against her. He pulled back and she almost cried out, wanting him to stay in her, before he slammed forward again. Her eyes almost slid closed but she remembered what Chuck had said and kept looking at his face while her body rocked with tremors. The pleasure was so great. It was like eating sunshine and it spreading through her body. It hadn't even been this good the first time. Her needling him to the breaking point took this to a whole new level.

Chuck pulled back and slammed into her. With her still being new to sex, he watched her face carefully in case his roughness hurt her. All he saw was raw pleasure. He started a slow piston on deep hard thrust to build her up before he shoved his hand between their bodies, between her legs, to flick her clit back and forth. In seconds she came. His other hand had to clamp down on her mouth before the whole ball knew what they were doing. He felt the rush of her hot liquid flow down his cock and out to make louder wet sounds between their body.

_Christ shes so wet and tight. Maybe..._ Chuck wondered as a thought hit him.

Blair's world was exploding. The room had disappeared. There was no longer a ball happening only 10ft from them. There was no longer people everywhere around. It was only Chuck and her and the pleasure that blinded her to everything and made the screams tear from her throat, to be caught in Chucks hand.

Suddenly she really was moving. Chuck shoved his hands beneath her ass and pulled her up over his kneeling position while never leaving her body. Using her knees she pushed herself up and down on him. She could control how fast or slow they went. Screw slow though. She wanted fast and hard and for everyone to disappear again.

Chuck watched as she moved above him. He had been worried she wouldn't be able to take him like this yet but she was so lost to the pleasure between them she took to it like she was born for him. Chuck had just about chewed a hole in his bottom lip trying to keep from spilling. God she was turning him inside out. Her body would go all the way to the top before slamming all the way back down. He knew if this kept up, he wasn't going to last long.

Blair grabbed his shirt and pushed it down to catch at his elbows before latching her mouth onto his exposed collar. Sucking hard she was going on what her body told her. She moved in a way that she never moved before. Rocking her hips back and forth, rolling her hips over his while digging her nails into the half exposed back bared to her, and her personal favorite, going all the way to the top before slamming back down again. It was like Blair was gone and this sex goddess had taken her place and knew just what to do to drive those deep moans out of Chucks mouth so much that Blair had to cover HIS mouth a couple of times.

"I'm coming again Chuck. I want you to be with me this time." Blair said as she slammed up and down, making the chaise even make noise.

"Yes." Chuck hissed out as he felt it build up in him. She was killing him.

The familiar tone from his cell phone started going off and Chucks head jerked toward the noise. Blair's eyes narrowed as she grabbed his hair and moved his head back to facing her.

"Ignore it." She demanded.

Chuck could only nod at that point. Nothing could have stopped him now anyway. It was coming and he couldn't stop it.

Blair let out a small scream before biting her mouth close as her orgasm washed over her. Chucks low moan as his eyes slid shut and his teeth bared only made hers more intense. She felt the hot jets shoot into her body from his.

Chuck felt his cum shoot out of him into Blair. He finally lost hold when she came and her body had clenched down onto his. It was like a velvet grip that he never wanted to leave. He felt light headed as his head fell forward onto her breast. The sweat from his forehead mixing with the sweat on her chest. They were both covered in it. He could also feel the warm fluids running out of her body onto him. It was so erotic his cock twitched again. Blair's body instantly clenched his.

Blair took deep breaths while holding Chucks head to her burning chest. She felt like she had just ran a mile. She probably looked like it too. She had no idea how she was going to get out of here without being seen. The only part of her costume that was still intact was her mask.

She slowly finally pulled her self off Chuck and shivered slightly as his body pulled from hers.

"That was wow. Like super wow." Blair stated as she fell back onto the arm of the lounge. Chuck still nodding started to laugh to himself. Peeking one eye open, Blair looked to see what he was looking at. Her face went bright red as she realized.

The whole front of Chuck pants were wet. His softening member lay against the now almost black looking pants. Blood red to black in the space of 30 minutes. She chucked to herself. It could be taken so wrong.

"How are we going to get out of here?" She asked Chuck as she watched him button up his pants and shirt.

"I'll call one of my people to bring me close and something to hid you with. You mask is still in tact so how does a long cloak from one of the dancers sound to get you home in? That is unless you would prefer to come back to my penthouse of course."

"I think I'll pass. Just send for your guys." Blair said as she laid spread out on the chaise.

"If I was a painter I would paint you just like this. Stretched out, relaxed, and completely satisfied by my lovemaking. I would put it right above my bed. I'd probably even keep your ripped panties in it. By the way that's a very cute little mole you have there."

Blair, realizing she was completely on display sprang from the lounge to grab Chucks jacket. Shoving her arms in it she tried not to look embarrassed. As she was pulling her hair out of the jacket , Chuck grabbed her from behind and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. Blair shivered and slightly leaned back into him.

"You look amazing in my jacket. Especially in nothing but thigh highs. The fact that I know your naked underneath makes it twice as nice." He stated, as he slid a hand around, into his jacket, and cupped one of her breast.

"Mr. Bass?" A voice sounded from on the other side of the curtain.

Blair jumped from Chuck and quickly stuck her mask up next to her face.

Chuck walked over to the curtain and grabbed the black suit and cloak being held through a small opening.

"That will be all."

"I didn't even hear you call them." Blair said as she took the cloak from him. Not bothering to take his suit jack off she just put the cloak over on top. She didn't look half bad in it. When she walked her thigh highs peeked out and the black matched her mask. Top that off with the hood and she looked like a sexy little black riding hood.

"I just texted them instead. It's so loud her they probably wouldn't have heard it go off." Chuck said as he put on his new suit and a plain black mask to match it. He would have to go back to the party after this. Even though everything in him wanted to go up stairs with Blair and not leave his bed for a week.

"Ah. Oh, who called when we were.. well um... you know."

"When we were having mind blowing sex? No one important. Just a Gossip Girl post."

"Anything good?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Chuck didn't quiet face her when he said it though. He felt a little guilty lying but he didn't want to ruin this moment. He would deal with her anger tomorrow.

"I wish she would get a life and stop tracking ours. Well, I need to get home, shower, and sleep. Think anyone will notice when we walk out?"

"Probably not. The party is in full swing still. Plus I'm sure a lot of them are doing the same thing we just did."

Blair walked over to the curtain and peeked out. It was true. The grinding and what not was still going on. The crowd looked even bigger than before and the music still pumped a rhythm that kind of made her want to jump Chuck again. But she was sore and a hot bath sounded amazing.

Chuck walked up behind her and looked at the ball over her shoulder. He slid a hand down her back to the curve of her ass then back up again.

"You know what I'm going to be thinking about the rest of the night besides the fact that you just blew my mind?"

"No. What?" Blair asked as a small smile curved her lips. She rocked Chuck Bass's world. Who knew?

"The fact that you have to walk through this entire ball room naked but a suit jacket, cloak, and tights, with my cum still between your legs and on your thighs."

"Chuck! That's crude!" Blair scolded as she spun around and pushed him away from her.

He was still laughing as she stomped away and into the crowd. She hadn't even thought of it until he had said something. Now she felt dirt. No. She felt naughty. It kind of turned her on all over again.

Looking behind her Chuck was already out leaning against a beam with his 'Chuck Bass Smirk' on his face, watching her walk away.

Blair huffed again and pushed he way out of the ballroom. All the while feeling what they had done before in the soreness of her body and proof on her legs. She would touch base with Serena tomorrow. For now she needed to get home. A hot bath was calling her.

* * *

><p>She finally got out side and walked to the curb. For some reason though she couldn't bring herself to flag down a cab. Turning around she looked up to the building. The Empire stared back down at her as if it was asking her to stay.<p>

"Oh what the hell. You only live once." She mumbled to herself as she walked back inside. She headed for the elevator and took it to Chuck penthouse. He would probably keep the Ball going a couple more hours which gave her plenty on time to soak and get ready for round two.

* * *

><p>Chuck was exhausted. The ball had ran longer than he had thought. He still kept checking his cell though. Blair should have text him when she got home safe. Or she seen that blast on Gossip Girl and was pissed. He hoped whoever had caught the kiss had left after it. The only movies allowed of him having sex were the ones he recorded damn it. Plus Blair. Poor Blair, she only just started having sex.<p>

He felt another bit of guilt at the way he had taken her. It was to rough for her just starting. She probably wouldn't let him touch her again for a while.

The doors slid open and he walked into his living room. Heading o the bar he poured himself a drink. However, the missing pair to his tumbler drinking glass gave him pause. Picking up his freshly poured drink he walked around his suite. Nothing left to check but the bedroom. Strolling towards the doors, he opened them and walked inside. What he saw there made him stop.

Leaning his side against the door frame her crossed his legs, stuck one hand in his pocket, and took a drink from his glass.

Blair was laying on her stomach in one of his button up shirts idly playing with him missing tumbler glass. Watching the liquid swirl she finally lifted her eyes to his.

Chuck took another drink. "That's a nice look for you."

"Well its a little to clique for me but I didn't want to put back on my dirty clothes after my bath."

"You could have gone naked. I like that look on you as well."

"To Playboy." Blair downed the rest of her scotch, and set the glass on the bed stand.

Chuck loosened his tie, undid his mask and dropped it on the floor, then took another drink.

"So I take it your staying the night then? Because I should probably tell you now I'm a little rusty on slumber parties."

"Hows this? You finish you drink and come over here, I'll try and help you to remember."

Chuck threw back the rest of what was in his glass in one drink and pushed his side away from the door frame. Walking towards the bed he dropped the glass onto the plush carpet and climbed into the bed on top of her before taking her mouth with his.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEEEEEEWWW. Well there you go lovelies! The first lemon in the story. I made this chapter on Chuck and Blair because honestly I'm not sure where I'm going to go with S and her mystery man yet. <strong>

**I wonder how mad Blair will be when she wakes up to the new blast on Gossip Girl. Her slumber party with Chuck might make her night but how will she feel in the harsh light of the morning?**

**R&R  
><strong>

**XOXO**


	4. Bond Blair Bond

**Soooo I know everyone has wondered when this takes place. It's more their college years and not high school. I pretty much took all the stuff that happened in high school and made it college time era with tweaks here and there. I'm keeping a lot of the main events in the series like the limo and a few others (you'll just have to wait :}). **

**As for updating...**

**I promise nothing on the updating department because I can't actually tell you guys when I'll get the chance to have the time to write edit re write yada yada yada. So it's kinda just a when I can thing and I'm very sorry for that but I'll try to make the chapters long so it will hopefully make up for it a bit and keep you all from flogging me lol.**

**SO without further wait Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Bond. Blair Bond.<strong>

* * *

><p>The feel of the warm small thing shifting into Chucks side, brought him slowly from his minds slumber. Turning his face into the hair tickling his nose, he buried it into the curls and breathed in deep the smell of her.<p>

_ Blair._ He though as a smile crept across his face.

He pulled the arm out from under his head and trailed his fingers down her body, starting from the top of her ribs to her hips and down her thigh. He laughed a bit as she squirmed slightly when he hit her hip. He forgot he had found that little tickle spot last night.

The amount of naked flesh bared to him made his body tighten as his eyes drank it up.

_ So damned beautiful. So mine._ Chuck thought with no little measure of possessiveness.

Glancing over at the clock next to his bed, he cringed at the time. He had a meeting in an hour and was still in bed.

Looking down at Blair's face as she slept, he let out a small sigh. Maybe he could rush through it and be back before she even woke.

Slowly easing away from her small body, Chuck walked lightly toward the bathroom. As he turned to shut the door, he took in her sleeping form stretched across his bed one last time. Shaking his head and grinning to himself he closed the door softly.

* * *

><p>Blair slowly came to as bright light started to shine through the floor to ceiling windows, across the room to fall on her face. Moaning and digging her face into her pillow, it started to register that her pillow smelt oddly male. Jerking her head up and looking around, the memory of last nights happenings came rushing back.<p>

Heat started to climb up her neck onto her face as thoughts of what she did ran through her mind. A small _'eek'_ broke from between her lips as she realized she was still naked. Lifting the covers and looking down at he body, the blush became even worse as she saw the thumb bruises on her hips and the bite make on her inner thigh. A small shiver ran down her back as she thought of that little exchange last night.

Throwing the covers off her body, Blair scooted to the end of the massive and hopped to the floor. As far as she could tell Chuck was gone and she didn't want to be there when he got back. Things had escalated quickly and she needed time to think.

Walking over to his closet and grabbing a pair of work out sweats and a t-shirt, she quickly threw them on over her body and rang down for a car to pick her up from the doors Chuck always slipped out of from the side.

Taking one last look around room she started to head barefoot to the elevator. As a last thought she called down to have a hat and some shoes waiting for her by the door. She was just trying to figure this out herself. She didn't need to be recognized and all of Gossip Girls followers helping her figure it out too.

Blair got dropped off a block from her apartment and started shoving all of her hair that she could find into the hat. Pretending to be a jogger, she made her way to her door keeping a wary eye out for anyone that might recognize her. Seeing Nate walking out of the door with Serena, Blair quickly spun on her foot and crouched down to act like she was tying her shoes. She didn't feel like either one of them today, especially Nate.

As she watched the car they had climbed into drive past from below the hat brim, she slowly stood and headed for the door. Glancing at the door man who almost didn't recognize her she sprinted inside before he even had the door open all the way. She was almost home free.

As she headed toward the elevator they slide open to show her mother standing with one of the designers. Quickly turning to walk for news paper on one of the waiting areas tables, she pretended to look down at it until both women had made it out the door. Letting out a long sigh and feeling slightly like James Bond, Blair made her way back to the elevator.

The shower had made her feel a million times better. Walking out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and still towel drying her hair, she plopped down onto the bed. Glancing over she saw her phone with the little light blinking in the corner. Leaning it over and picking it up, she pushed the button to light up the screen.

**27 missed calls.**

"Holy crap" Blair muttered as she scrolled through. Most were from Nate and Serena. A few here and there were from the groupies. Nothing from Chuck though.

Sighing a little she closed out of the calls to check the text. They probably weren't as bad as the calls.

** 53 new texts.**

"Holy shit!" Blair yelled as she started opening them.

"Have you seen GG?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"How could you do this to poor Nate?!"

"Guess your just like everyone else, Princess."

"We need to talk. Nate."

Scrolling through them all, Blair felt her world drop out from between her. What was on Gossip Girl. Did they know?

Scrambling across the bed to grab her laptop, she over jumped and slid to the floor, laptop in hand, with a heavy thump. Rolling onto her stomach, she quickly booted it up, praying it wasn't what it seemed.

Pulling up the GG page Blairs heart finally stopped. There. On the Front page. Her in Chucks arms. Kissing. Scrolling down to read the article, Blair prayed that there was no pictures of what had quickly followed that kiss.

_Gossip Girl here. Seems to me that Miss Blair is just as guilty of sin as the rest of us. Seems that while she casts stones at best friend Serena for sleeping with her boyfriend, its fine to make out with her boyfriends best friend Chuck Bass._

"Ex-boyfriend" Blair muttered to herself.

_ Lets hope the ice princess doesn't sell out her priceless virginity to our local playboy. Everyone knows what happens when you try to hook Bass in this town. You get slapped in the face with a fin._

Blair let out the breath she was holding. So they didn't know about the sex that had followed. She wasn't ruined just slightly shamed. She could cope with that.

Now to track down who had sold her out. There would be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>Chuck kept a close eye on his cell. No screaming phone call or text yet. Maybe she was still sleeping.<p>

He walked across the room to shake hands as the meeting started to clear out. Turning to pick hes cell up off the table he never saw the punch coming.

"You bastard! How could you?" Nate yelled as he stood above the now laid on his ass Chuck.

"Seriously Nate? The knight in shining armor bit? That's rich coming from you." Chuck shot back as he got to his feet. He rubbed his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Nate.

He would only get the one free shot.

"You made out with Blair! It's all over Gossip Girl! You know I love her. Why would you do that?"

"Sure, Nate. You love her. What I don't get is, you're in here SUCKER punching me in the face, while not 2 years ago you screwed HER best friend on a bar, while all I did was kiss her in the heat of the moment. Real nice, Archibald." Chuck threw back at Nate while he straightened his tie. "Until you can get your head out of your ass about you EX-GIRLFRIEND, I suggest you leave. I don't need your shit today Nate."

Looking over Nate's shoulder at the door he nodded to the two guards standing there. "Please take Mr. Archibald down stairs and see he makes it out of the building."

Nate looked at the guards and then back to Chuck. "We will continue this Bass." With that he swung towards the guards, marched pass them and heading for the elevators.

Chuck touched his jaw again where it had started to swell. Just great.

* * *

><p>Blair was still scanning through the articles again and again from the day. She wanted to make completely sure that not one hint of her actually sleeping with Chuck came to the top. Just as she was shutting down the laptop she heard the voice calling out her name.<p>

"Blair! B! You home?"

Serena, Blair thought with dismay. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet!

Pulling the covers up, Blair started to shimmy backwards under the bed. She kept a small hole to watch from behind the blanket as Serena clicked into the room on teal heel.

"Blair. You in here?" Serena called softly as she walked toward the adjoining bathroom and opened the door. Turning on her heel she walked to the closet and opened it. "Where is she?" Serena said to herself.

Blair let out a little sigh of relief as she started to walk toward the door. _Go! Go!_ Her mind was screaming.

Serena had almost made it to the door before her cell started ringing. Stopping she started to dig around in her purse for it.

"Hello?" Serena said as she turned around and plopped on Blair's bed

"I miss you too."

Blair's watched Serena kicking her heels back and forth right next to her peep-hole.

"You know I can't be seen in public with you yet. If anyone knew, we would be screwed and not in the good way like the ball." Serena said with a little breathless laugh at the end.

Blair's ears perked up at that comment. So Serena had been with someone at the ball. She thought she had been looking for someone!

Serena rolled over and the teal heels disappeared out of Blairs sight.

"What picture?" Serena suddenly asked. "Oh it was just a quick shot that I needed to get. I wasn't ignoring you." Serena went quiet for a moment the spoke again, sounding slightly angry this time.

"Look, I really needed to take that shot. I'll explain it later. Just think of it as pay back for something from long ago." Serena finished off sounding annoyed. It was quiet a few more moments before huffing out a sigh and saying a quick good-bye, Serena sat back up.

With the teal heels in sight again, Blair dared not even breathe. Everything in her was roaring in protest to climb out and drag Serena out of her apartment by her long blonde hair. That bitch. That bitch was supposed to be her best friend. That bitch had almost just ruined her. Biting down hard on her lip, a small tear slowly rolled down her cheek. So much for forgiving and moving on.

_ You just couldn't trust anyone in this city._

She watched as Serena walked away to the door. Listened as her heels clicked down the stairs and finally into the elevator. Blair laid under her bed for almost an hour trying to fight back the hurt.

She had forgiven Serena for what she had done. Even though she had slept with the guy who then had been the love of her life, she still had forgiven her. Years had passed. High school had ended. They had been together 24/7 since they had moved passed it. She even had a new boyfr-

Blair stopped on that thought.

_ "If anyone knew, we would be screwed-"_

Blair climbed out from under the bed and sat in front of her vanity. Looking at her reflection she slowly smiled at herself.

_"If anyone knew, we would be screwed-"_

If Serena wanted to go back to sophomore year of high school, fine. She could play along. Act like a friend while trying to find out who this oh-so-important boyfriend was and then out her like she had outed Blair.

Oh yes she could play. Serena wasn't going to ruin her name and what had only just started between her and Chuck. She would play sophomore games again.

_ However,_ Blair thought to herself, _I think she forgot who Queen B was and by Queen B I mean Queen Bitch._

Blair stood up and went to her phone. Grabbing it up she quickly looked up the name and pressed call.

"Ah, Waldorf. Are you still in my bed?"

"No. I assume you've seen Gossip Girl today?"

"Of course. They only saw the kiss so no worries."

"I can't be sure she only saw the kiss. She might have seen more and is saving those for later." Blair said as she looked down at her nails. Was that a bit of blood? "Hows your back?"

"Hmmm from the burning I felt in the shower this morning, I'm going to go with fantastic. Want to come care for it?" Chuck drawled. He shivered slightly as he recalled her nails raking across his back when he hit that sweet little spot inside of her. Filling with excitement he quickly offered to sweeten the deal. Anything to get her back in his arms. "I'll even feed you this time. Maybe a night out ending with you and me in a dark corner again."

Blair closed her eyes as she savored the thought. She could already feel the heat pooling low. "As much as I would love that, I think we should stay away from each other for a little while. At least until this all dies down."

Chuck frowned down at the phone. Putting it back to his ear again, his irritation couldn't be mistaken over the line. "What do you mean die down? We kissed. A picture was snapped. It's out about us. While they may not know you rode me like a champ not 10 ft from the ball last night, which you're welcome to do anytime and anywhere, they still know something happened. Why not go public?"

Blair walked toward her window chewing her lip again. "I want to know what this is before we go public. If it's just sex, then no need for public. If it ever went to anything more, which from your record I'm not betting on it, then maybe we could. Till then, we'll sell the story of to many drinks and a little to heated of an argument."

Chuck could feel his angry rising more, but only sighed deeply. "Fine we'll play it your way. Don't think you can avoid me though. I'm more sneaky than you Blair. Plus if it all got a bit too much when could always go for a drink in my limo. I know how much you love it." He ended with off with a lowered voice hoping it affected her as much as him.

It did.

"Keep trying, Bass. I mean what I say. I won't flat-out ignore you, but we won't be in any dark corners for a while. Just give me a little time."

Chuck felt that last had a double meaning. Seeing he was pushing her to hard to fast he finally backed off. "You have a deal, Waldorf."

Blair blew out the breath she had been holding. She wasn't sure how much longer she could have denied him. A few rows in bed with him and she was already hooked. "I need to plan a bit but giving you a heads up, we will be performing a take down soon."

"I thought you had said "_Her_" earlier. Anyone of importance?"

"Yes, your _lovely_ step sister."

Chuck laid his head back against the leather seat. "Somethings never change. So be it." Leaning back up he looked out the window of his limo to her bedroom one. "Any chance of you coming down here?"

Smiling down, Blair put her hand on the window and shook her head. "No."

"Well maybe a bit of a peep show then? Some sexy undressing with a back light?"

"It's the middle of the day. Plus, we said no more seeing each other."

"Ah, ah, ah. You said you wouldn't avoid me in public. As far as I can tell, my limo is in a public street."

"In your dreams, Bass."

"So, should I drive by about one tonight?"

Blair thought about it for a minute and started down at the limo. She couldn't make out his face through the tint but she knew he could see her. "I'll think about it."

Chuck grinned. "A maybe is a yes in my book. See you at one, Waldorf."

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Bass. You might come by and all the lights be out."

"Well, we will just have to see won't we." Just bantered back before ending the call.

Blair slowly walked away from the window. Could she strip in front of her window? Where anyone could see? Would she be able to stop herself from going to him?


	5. Looking

So, first things first. **I'm on the look out for a beta**. I've tried finding one and so far I'm **not** pleased. I'm looking for someone that has not only written stories but has written **_M_** stories like this one (prefer _Gossip Girl_ writers but its not a deal breaker if it's not.). I'd like to look at them and see if I feel like we are on the same level. If this sounds like you or someone you know just drop me a **PM**_**(**__**SERIOUSLY SEND A PM. NOT A REVIEW.)**_

Now for the story part. I'm so **MAD** at myself. I have some many things for this story and I sit down to write it and **BAM**, nothing. I've got the whole story line planned up and no will to write it. Seriously. Its a bummer. So, I'm making myself sit down and write some today and see how this goes. I am posting this first however in hopes of finding a beta that will read my chapters and keep kicking my ass to get on it and write.

So **SORRY** its not the update everyone keeps asking for but hopefully with a little elbow grease and new beta this thing will get on track and stay on track for once :)


End file.
